Mischief Managed
by Emiliana
Summary: RHr, HG, LunaDraco. What does it take to make them see they're meant to be? Maybe some little Mischief! It's gonna make you LAUGH guys!


Disclaimers: Last time we checked, we still didn't own the HP world, or any of the characters involved (what a pity, by the way). We're just borrowing them and playing with them a little. So, no Mary Sue please.

Authors' Notes:

1) Yes, that's right, the AuthorS. This time it's not only me. It's me and my sister Camilla doing the work.

2) We'd like to dedicate to our little dog Virgola for inspiration (mwahahah); then, of course, Camilla's friend Marta, who's a Harry Potter Addict just like us, for her friendship and good-heart (not to mention her wicked theories ).

3) We took some liberties, because this story is not meant to describe the reality of the HP world, it's meant to be FUN. Therefore some of the characters might just not be that…in-character…

by Emiliana and Camilla

PROLOGUE

It was already 10.45. Platform 9 ¾ was crowded with people doing some last-minute talking and hugging their goodbyes. In a few minutes the Hogwarts Express would depart, and bring the students towards another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Two dubious figures were keeping to themselves, submerged in deep conversation with each other, apparently unaware of the noise around them, as if waiting for something. Then, suddenly, they straightened up and their eyes suddenly lit up with an eager, almost wicked light, as they found their target.

They left the wall they had been leaning against and quickly dived into the crowd. They only stopped when they came up to a big pile of luggage now left unguarded, and began rummage through it.

After a while, seemingly satisfied, they left, quickly as they had come. One whispered to the other, a note of unsuppressed excitement in his voice:

"Perfect. Plan A accomplished."

END OF PROLOGUE

CHAPTER ONE

The clock said 10.55, and the two aforementioned dubious figures were now standing next to the train, their upper bodies slightly bent forwards, towering over someone… a someone not taller than a few feet, who happened to be a first-year. And a very scared first-year, at that. The poor boy's eyes darted around repeatedly, as if he were desperate to get away, but just couldn't find a way –or the necessary nerve– to do it.

"Fred! George!", a girl's voice suddenly bellowed behind them. "What EXACTLY are you two doing?!?!?"

Fred and George Weasley, "pranksters extraordinaire" and former students of Hogwarts, instantly straightened up.

"I said, EXPLAIN yourselves!!!"

They slowly turned around, an expression of mock terror on their faces.

"Uh, George! Look who it is!" whined one.

"Yes! The PREFEEEECT!!" sobbed the other.

The girl raised an eyebrow at them. She was clearly not impressed.

"Except, come to think of it…" Fred began, scratching his head as if something had just occurred to him.

"…we are not Hogwarts students anymore." continued George.

"So…"

"You have…"

"Absolutely NO authority…"

"Over us." Finished the two twins, as a huge grin broke on their faces.

Hermione Granger, the 'perfect-prefect' as the two liked to call her, was surveying them with blazing eyes, and looked capable of murder. When the poor first-year realized the attention wasn't focused on him anymore, he caught the opportunity at once and fled. Hermione's eyes followed him, then she turned and glared at the twins.

"Hermione, noo! Look what you just did! You lost us our new soon-to-be Guinea pig!!"

The girl's eyebrow rose so high that it almost reached the nape of her neck.

"Excuse me? The Guinea PIG?"

The twins tried to keep a straight face, but after two seconds couldn't help it and cracked up. They elbowed each other and laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"The fact that the two of you no longer attend Hogwarts –which, I won't point out, is one of the most despicable choices you could make – doesn't give you ANY right to approach--"

The sudden whistle of the Hogwarts Express drowned out Hermione's outburst. She had to board before it was too late.

The twins patted her on the shoulder, and smiled at her.

"Err… it was good to see you, Hermione."

"Yeah. It was really good".

"But now…er… we've really got to go."

"Have fun, though!"

"Yeah. Have fun!"

"As much as your Prefect duties allow you!!!" the two finished, and made to get away.

"HANG ON!" She yelled, and the tone of her voice made them freeze on the spot. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

They once again turned to her, their expression pure Innocence.

"Empty your pockets."

"What?!" the twins, outraged, said in unison. "No way!"

"I said… EMPTY…your.. POCKETS!"

"And…how exactly are you going to MAKE us?" George said boldly. "After all, we're older than you."

"Taller".

"Stronger".

"Wiser."

"And, if we may say so, handsomER". They grinned.

"Oh, really?" said Hermione sweetly. "And what would a certain Mrs. Weasley think about if she knew about a certain… THING?"

"A..thing?" asked the twins, surprised. "WHAT thing?"

"You surely don't mean that time when Buckbeak was somehow 'let' out of Mrs Black's room, and spent three hours roaming the third floor, almost destroying Snape's room?"

"No, because that was Tonks' doing. And it WAS accidental."

"Right. Or maybe she means what we named the 'Dishes-and-Cutlery Rebellion'…"

"No, that was just Ginny doing the washing-up."

"The raid in the secret cupboard where Mrs Black used to hide her poisons and killing draughts?"

"Think harder…" said Hermione, her eyes sparkling.

"No. You cannot possibly mean.." The twins had visibly paled now.

"You… can't! I mean…"

"You… you wouldn't…" They babbled.

"Well, I could, say, close one eye for this once…if you emptied your pockets NOW!" she said, her voice suddenly menacing.

"W-well…"

"You are certainly very…convincing…"

"Yeah…"

They looked at each other and sighed. Then they reluctantly did as they had been told. They had nothing but candies and some cheap tricks and a couple of Extendible Ears… and Hermione thought for a second that she might have been mistaken… until something caught her eye.

"And what are these things exactly?" She inquired, suspicious.

"Why, nothing, Hermione dear."

"Absolutely nothing worth of your attention."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Alright… then you don't mind handing them to me, do you?"

"W-what? N-no, they're just…just…"

"Fred." Said Hermione through gritted teeth.

Fred looked at George, who nodded slowly.

"Alright…" he said, and handed the two small objects to her.

"Good boys…" She said, clearly satisfied with herself.

The second, and final, whistle of the train caught her by surprised, and she jumped up.

"Well." Said George. "Now that you've ROBBED us, you'd better get on that train. You wouldn't want to miss it, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, what would McGonagall say if her best student…"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" she said, but she had paled, and was now eyeing the closest carriage with worried eyes. "Wait a minute…what raid in the cupboard of the killing draughts? What were you talking about?"

"Yeah, we'd better go…"

"Bye!"

They said, and disappeared. She looked down at the two things in her hand for one last time, then collected herself and got on the train, just in time.

As the Hogwarts Express left the station, she thought to herself: "I'm never going to figure the two of them out, am I?"

Then she sighed and went to find her friends.

Fred and George stared at the train until it was out of sight, then turned to each other and smiled triumphantly.

"Plan B accomplished."

"Mischief Managed!"

O-keeey. This was chapter one, people.

It was a sort of introduction, just some background on which the real story is built on. So look up for the next chapters, we'll try to update them as soon as we can!!!

In the meanwhile… R&R please!!! (Read & Review)

Cheers!

Emiliana and Camilla


End file.
